Approval
by Storyteller64
Summary: While Twilight is being tested to become a alicorn Princess Celestia and her uncle discuss if she is ready for the responsibility and the changes that will come with it. (OC alicorns warning. don't like don't read.)


heads up for people who do not like alicorn OC's this story has one so if you do not like that don't read this.

beside that enjoy.

* * *

**Approval**

Edited by xtremesmw

Celestia stood on the balcony of Canterlot castle overlooking the land and the small town where her student was undertaking her biggest test yet. She knew that Twilight would be able to overcome the challenge and fulfil her destiny. She is the element of magic after all, Celestia chuckled to herself. A sudden change in the wind alerted her to the presence of another but she didn't turn around, she didn't need to.

"Hello uncle," she said keeping her eyes on the horizon.

"Hello niece," a deep and powerful voice greeted in return, "it is good to see you."

The Princess couldn't help but wonder if the older stallion had really meant that, or if he was merely being pleasant. Celestia had trouble figuring that out with him. The last time she had spoken with him was a year ago, after a time traveling stallion and his family managed to save the world from an old, forgotten evil. That had been an interesting discussion, to say the least.

"What are you doing here, Paradox?" she asked, turning her head slightly to see him.

He hadn't changed at all from the last time she had seen him. With his bronze coat and flowing golden mane that shimmed in the light of the midday sun and his eyes that still retained its intense gaze as they glowed with an inner light that held wisdom that seemed to be endless. The stallion moved to stand beside the younger alicorn, his shoed hooves leaving a thin layer of sand as he walked.

"I came here to discuss your decision to turn your student into one of us." He said, looking out to the distant town.

"My decision has been made," Celestia replied in a tone that was seemingly pleasant, but had the undercurrent of 'this is an argument you can't win', "Twilight had proven herself in ways that I never thought possible. She found the Elements of Harmony, brought my sister back to me, defeated Discord, saved the kingdom from an invasion; the list goes on and on. She is ready, Paradox. I know she is."

"Perhaps," The bronze stallion said sounding unconvinced, "but will she understand what it is she will become?"

Celestia look at Paradox with a curious stare. "What do you mean?"

"She was not born an alicorn like you, dear niece. She was born a mortal and knows only mortal things. If she is able to pass the trial of ascension, will she be ready for the changes? Will she be able to handle the responsibility? Will she be wise enough to be the voice of reason, and be strong enough to carry the weight of a nation during hard times? But perhaps, more importantly, will she be able to cope with the hardships that come with immortality?"

"She does not have to become immortal, uncle," The sun princess said, "after all, Cadence gave up her immortality so that she could be together with Shining Armour."

"True," Paradox nodded, "but that only answered part of my concerns."

Celestia became quiet as she thought of the best way to answer the rest of Paradox's questions. True, becoming an alicorn was not something to be taken lightly; not only would it change a pony both from within as well as out but it would also come with great responsibility. Alicorns are omnipotent beings, they are the embodiment of the universe itself and because of this an alicorn must be careful of the actions they take, less they throw the eternal balance out of alignment. Could Twilight handle such a sudden change and use her power responsibly?

The answer was a simple one.

"Yes," she said with a warm smile, "I will admit that it will take time for Twilight to adjust to becoming one of us, and I am worry that the change may make her feel alienated from her friends, but I know Twilight. I know that she will overcome these challenges and many more for the days ahead."

"And those days when she cannot?" Paradox asked.

"Then she will have her friends to fall back to." Celestia countered.

Silence fell on the two immortal ponies. Celestia wondered if Paradox was pleased with her answer. The bronze stallion continued to stare out over the lands that he had helped forged eons ago, lost in his own thoughts.

"You really have a lot of faith in her, do you not?" He asked.

"I do."

"Then that is all I need to hear." He said, turning to his niece, giving her a rare smile.

Celestia returned it before staring back to the small, cosy village. The sun was close to setting, now casting its last shades of sunlight over the land. For a short moment Celestia's mind went back to the day she first met Twilight. The small filly was so excited becoming her student that she was practically jumping with energy. Even though it happened many years ago, the memory was still fresh in her mind.

"You started as my student," The sun princess thought as a single tear begins to slide down her cheek, "but I no longer have anything left to teach you, and while I know that your first steps on this road may seem daunting, just know that I will always be there for you, my most faithful student."

As the night finally took hold of the sky, Paradox said farewell to his niece before disappearing in a cloud of sand. Celestia remained where she stood, watching over the land and waiting for the arrival of a new princess.

* * *

To new readers if your interested in reading more about Paradox read Their First Adventure.


End file.
